poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Kale Swanson: (voice over) Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers! The episode begins with Captain Whisker arriving in the future, he found himself a new dark purpose. Captain Whisker: Argh.... only two resurecting crystals left. Let's just hope we make it count! With the two resurrected crystals in possition, Evox and Scrozzle have been revived. Evox: We're back! Scrozzle: (notice Captain Whisker) But we have company! Evox: Who are you!? Captain Whisker: I'm Captain Whisker, I have come to bargain. Evox: What is it that you want? Captain Whisker: Revenge against the Power Rangers, I can help you with the same purpose we all want. Evox: I'm listening. Captain Whisker: You want the Morphing Grids, we all want revenge against the Power Rangers and rule the universe. Evox: That can be arranged! Meanwhile at the ocean, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line. Captain Emmett: (smelling) Ahhh.... the sweet ocean air, it smells like fate and destiny. Marine the Raccoon: I couldn't agree more, Captain. John Silver: Brace yourselves, we're about to head for the treasure of One Piece very soon. Stanley Pines: We still got a long way to go, but we'll get there. Ford Pines: Hold on, I'm getting a reading. Captain Emmett: What is it, Ford? Ford Pines: It's from Commander Shaw from Grid Battleforce, founder of the Morphing Grids from the future. Just then, Maria begins to notice a strange figure that was following them. John Silver: Maria, Lass, what're you looking at? Maria Swanson: I'm not sure, but I believe that were being followed. John Silver: We'll see to it later, Lass. Right now, we've got a mission that we might find interest in. Commander Shaw: Ford Pines I presume? Ford Pines: That would be me, Commander Shaw. Commander Shaw: Pirate Force Rangers, we need your help. Stanley Pines: What's all the rukus at your dimension, Commander? Commander Shaw: Evox and Scrozzle has returned, and they're in league with Captain Whisker. Marine the Raccoon: This sounds very serious, Captain. Captain Emmett: Aye, Marine. (to Commander Shaw) Commander, if you're looking for Rangers to deal with Captain Whisker, you come to the right place. Ryo Vinsmoke: That's right, we'll help anyway we can. Commander Shaw: Good, meet us at the Grid Battleforce as soon as you can. So, the Pirate Force Crew set a course to the future as a mysterous figure followed them. Soon, Emmett and his crew arrived at Grid Battleforce. Ben Burke: State your business! Betty Burke: IDs please. Ford Pines: (showing his Pirate Force Mentor ID) Will this cover it? Betty Burke: Yes, that will cover it just fine. Ben Burke: Right this way. At last, they arrived just in time with Commander Shaw and the Beast Morpher Rangers greeting them. Commander Shaw: Welcome, Ford and Stanley Pines, John Silver. Ford Pines: Thank you for your noble welcome, Commander Shaw. Devon Daniels: Welcome to Grid Battleforce, Captain Emmett, I'm Devon. Blaze: Blaze, it's nice to meet you and Marine. Captain Emmett: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mateys. Marine the Raccoon: Good to meet you two. Ravi Shaw: I'm Ravi, it's nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: The pleasure's all ours, Ravi. Zoey Reeves: Hi, Bendy, I'm Zoey. Bendy Jackson: Nice to meet you, Zoey. Nate Silva: Good to meet you, Mira, I'm Nate. Mira Ramon: Likewise. Steel: Hello, Crystal, I'm Steel. Crystal Garcia: Nice to meet you, Steel. JJ Oliver: It's nice to meet you, Nina. I'm JJ. Nina Vincent: Good to meet you too, JJ. Roxy: Hi, Kiana, I'm Roxy, and this is Rex. Rex: How do you do? Kiana Jones: Pleasure's all ours, Roxy, Rex. Marine the Raccoon: So what's going on, Commander Shaw? Commander Shaw: Captain Whisker has joined forces with Evox and Scrozzle, that is why I've summoned you all. John Silver: We'd be honored to help in your time of need, Commander Shaw. Devon Daniels: Captain Emmett, do you and your friends trust us to help one another in our time of need? As Emmett gave some thought about the situation, Devon sticks out his hand in hopes for his agreement. Captain Emmett: Aye, (shook on it) more than anything. Blaze: Then what're we waiting for? Just then, Ben and Betty came with a visitor who's looking for someone. Betty Burke: Sorry to interrupt, Guys. Ben Burke: But we have a visitor who's looking for the Pirate Force Rangers. Commander Shaw: Anyone familiar to you, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Well... I'm not even sure, unless if they have a morpher, that would be a different story. Marine the Raccoon: Hey, Maria, what's with you? With Maria pausing in a few seconds, a loyal explorer came up forward. Kale Swanson: Hello, Everyone. Maria Swanson: (gasped) Kale! Bendy Jackson: Huh? Nina Vincent: Maria, do you know this guy? Maria Swanson: Yes. this is Kale, he's my... older brother. Devon Daniels: Whoa, this is really shocking. Zoey Reeves: I know, so amazing. Commander Shaw: Well then, Mr. Swanson, we're glad that you could come on short notice. Kale Swanson: Thank you, Ma'am. Ford Pines: Greetings, Kale, I'm Stanford Pines, just call me "Ford", my brother, Stanley, our friend, John Silver and I started forming the Pirate Force Rangers. Stanley Pines: So, what brings you all the way here? Kale Swanson: For what I heard, someone sent me a letter about Captain Whisker planning to find One Piece and conquer the entire ocean. John Silver: Really now, and who might that be? Just then, Dipper came up to Kale wanting to confess to him. Dipper Pines: (clearing his throat) That would be me, my name's Dipper. Mabel is my twin sister and Ford and Stan are our great-uncles, I'm the one who sent that letter to you. Mabel Pines: And you mean to tell us that you're Maria's older brother? Kale Swanson: That's correct. Kiana Jones: Wow. Soon, Kale warned everyone about Captian Whisker and Evox's plot. Kale Swanson: There's something you guys must know, Captian Whisker and Evox are planning to take energy from the Morphin Grid so that they could rule the universe their way. Captain Emmett: The Morphin Grid? Marine the Raccoon: You mean that could be the source to every Power Ranger to morph. Kale Swanson: Exactly, and they somehow shared the same powers energized by the Power Coins, Zeo Crystal, Quasar Sabers, Dino Gems, Solar Morphers, Legendary Ranger Keys, Energems, Ninja Nexus Prism, and Morph X, the very source the Beast Morpher Rangers use. That's why I've come to help you guys and your sister, and I would be honored if you let me join you. Just as Emmett and his crew accepted him, Maria and Kale went to see Ford. Maria Swanson: Ford, do you have a moment? Ford Pines: Sure, Maria, Kale. What's up? Kale Swanson: I wish to became a Power Ranger, if you'd accept me, I'd be honored to help. Maria Swanson: So, any Morphin Grids you have left? Ford Pines: Only one left, Maria. (to Kale) I've worked up with just the morpher for you, Kale. Kale Swanson: Really? Ford Pines: (bestowing the Prism Power) Kale, I present to you the Pirate Force Prism Morpher. Kale Swanson: Wow. Ford Pines: You're one of us now. Maria Swanson: What'd you think of that? Kale Swanson: This is really fascinating. Later with Emmett and everyone else, they joined up with Devon and his friends to trained hardest. Devon Daniels: Emmett, heads up! (firing his Beat-X Blaster) With quick thinking, Emmett used his Pirate Pistol to fire at the attacks. Blaze: (drawing his Beast-X Saber) Think Fast! Captain Emmett: Oh, I attend to. (drawing his Red Pirate Sword) Blaze: (as they did a sword on sword combat) I have to admit, Captain, you're getting good as Devon is. Captain Emmett: Aye, you could say something like that. Soon enough, they all make ready for an epic battle against Evox during his comeback. At that moment, Evox and Scrozzle were about to be ready for thier revenge. Evox: At last, the time for revenge is now! Scrozzle: Yes, I've waited my whole life for this! Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5